


Borrowed Time's Up

by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dewey Duck Feels Guilty, Einherjar Donald Duck, Family Feels, Five Stages of Grief, Guilt, Hades (Underworld), Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Donald Duck, Temporary Character Death, They all need hugs, Underworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne
Summary: Einherjar:(pronounced "in-HAIR-e-yar"; singular einherji, pronounced "in-HAIR-yee") are great heroes who have died with bravery on Earth; soldiers in Odin's eternal army; they train in Valhalla for Ragnarök, when the bravest of them will join Odin against Loki and the giants in the battle at the end of the world.While Huey's busy with a Junior Woodchuck's thing and Louie paired off with Webby for an Urbanschemeadventure, Dewey and Scrooge head towards the Underworld for an adventure of their own. They drag Donald along and he did his best to stay on the plane...because he knew that if he stepped foot inside, it was a one way trip.But he's Donald Duck, and he can't ignore the cry of help from his kid.
Relationships: Bentina Beakley & Webby Vanderquack, Della Duck & Dewey Duck, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack & Della Duck, Louie Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Louie Duck & Storkules
Comments: 22
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

It began how things usually began. There was an item or treasure that Uncle Scrooge wanted to obtain and wanted to share an adventure with. Huey had woken up early because he had a Junior Woodchuck event he needed to get to, Louie and Webby were off soon after to the city to meet up with Lena and Violet. Della was off as well, on a solo adventure to help get herself caught up with all the changes to Duckburg during the last decade. 

That left Dewey to go with Scrooge along with Uncle Donald and Launchpad. 

They were the McDuck/Duck clan, so in their terms, it was almost a 'standard' adventure! They should have gone in, gone out, and been on their way home no problem. 

Donald had tried to be nonchalant about not wanting to go into the entrance that led towards the Greek Underworld. He ignored the light teasing and let them think whatever they wanted. As much as he wanted to be by their side and help make sure nothing went wrong, he knew if he stepped foot inside, there was a chance he wouldn't be allowed out. 

When he heard Dewey's cry for help, he didn't think twice before running in and saving his kid. He showed up in the nick of time and helped save Dewey from falling into the River Styx, fighting the monsters with Launchpad as Scrooge secured whatever it was they came to get. Monsters were coming out of the woodwork to stop those that didn't belong from disturbing the peace and they began to bolt. Scrooge ordered Launchpad to go on ahead and start the plane, and the pilot did so. 

They battled a few more monsters to give LP enough time to get the plane started. Scrooge them told them of another, more secure way. Sure enough, they lost all of the monsters along the way.

"What are you waiting for, Uncle Donald! Come on!" 

Donald stood at the edge of the entrance and looked at his family sadly. He could _feel_ the warding near the opening and knew there was no way he'd get through. His borrowed time was up. He offered them a sad smile, "This is as far as I go."

"What? What are you talking about? LP and the plane are over there!" Dewey exclaimed as he pointed towards a waving Launchpad in the distance. 

Scrooge frowned slightly as he took in the information before him. Some pieces were coming together, and yet he refused to let them make sense. "Lad?"

He was doing his best not to break down, for them. No matter what happened before, all of the small nit-picks that they fussed about here and there, they were family. And this would hurt. Donald's eyes still glistened with tears he's barely able to keep at bay. "I didn't stop being your nephew when I left. The kids were too young, not even walking when it happened..."

"When what happened, Uncle Donald? What are you talking about?" Dewey demanded as he reached over and grabbed his uncle's hand and tried to tug him along. 

Even though Donald had a bit of hope that he could step through, he knew the harsher reality even more. There were wardings placed at the mouth of the entrance that would keep him from crossing over. Dewey and Scrooge had no problem passing through, but for Donald, they activated and a force field shimmered a bit when Donald's hand was pulled towards it. Dewey's eyes widened before his brows furrowed in determination and he reached over once more and tried to pull his uncle out of the cave. 

"I don't understand! What's going on?" He yelled as he tried to tug and tug with all of his might. So much so that when he gave one really strong pull, he fell backward and landed on his butt. He didn't understand why but he got a horrible sinking feeling of what was happening. He began to tear up, "Why is this happening?"

"Because only the living are allowed to leave without permission," Scrooge said solemnly. He swallowed thickly, even as tears ran down his cheeks, "What happened?"

Donald shrugged, trying to not be as affected because he could see how the other two were breaking down. He couldn't show pain or fear right now. They had to leave him behind, and so he had to be brave! "Not everyone had gotten the memo that we weren't close no more. They came after me...the kids were in danger...and I...I swore to always protect them. No matter the cost." 

"But I _don't_ understand! You...you're _alive_! You've always been! You've taken care of us for the past decade! You taught us to walk and talk and took us to school and fed us and and and....you were _there_ for us!" Dewey insisted as he stomped his foot. This had to be a mistake! It had to be! He walked back into the cave and pushed his uncle as hard as he could. But the warding sigils glowed and the force field shimmered as Donald pressed against the border. "Just push! We can do this!"

"Dewey..." Donald muttered. 

"We gotta get out of here!" 

"Lad..." Scrooge said softly. 

Dewey ignored them and continued to push. His tears blurred his vision but he didn't stop, "We have to go home!"

Donald stepped to the side just as Dewey was going to give one more push, and knelt in front of him. He offered his nephew the best smile he could offer him at the moment, eyes shining with tears. "I love you..."

Dewey's lips trembled as fresh, hot tears spilled over and he began to ugly cry. He launched himself into his uncle's arms and clung on to him. "We have to go home... _together_! You came back from the _moon_! Why is now different?" 

"There are rules. I found some loopholes that let me be by your side but...I was an Einherjar. Technically, I'm dead and...any borrowed time I had is up. But hey...I don't regret it. Any of it. I got to do more than I should have. And I got to be there for you boys." Donald said with his best smile he could give, even as a few tears escaped his eyes now. 

"But we still need you!" Dewey cried. And thinking about his brothers made him sob more and cling on harder. 

How could he go home without Uncle Donald? Louie and Huey would hate him for not being able to solve this. They'd hate that they didn't get to say goodbye. Their Uncle Donald was more than their uncle! He was their parent! The one who had always been there! He...he couldn't _not_ be there anymore! Jumping out of Donald's hold, he turned to Scrooge while pointed at Donald, "Fix this! _Do_ something!"

For a moment, Scrooge was frozen. He blinked away the tears. His mind had raced all the while, thinking about spells or which artifacts might help, but he was coming up blank. Anger coursed through him as he realized he failing his family again. Looking at Dewey with defeat, he muttered, "I...can't."

But that wasn't an acceptable answer for Dewey. "You're _Scrooge McDuck_! Tougher than the toughest, smarter than the smarties! Richest Duck in the world! How can you _not_ have a solution! This is Uncle Donald! _Don't you care_?!"

"Of course I care! How dare you-" He began, anger taking hold and for a moment forgetting this was his grand-nephew who was hurting. 

"Enough!" Donald yelled out. Taking a deep breath he hugged Dewey again. "I love you. So much. You're clever and you have your brothers and Webby and your mom. You have Uncle Scrooge and Launchpad and so many others. You're going to be okay, kid. That'll make this easier."

Dewey let out another sob as he latched on to his Uncle Donald again. "I still need you. You can't leave me..."

"I won't. Not ever. I will always be there..." Donald pulled back and pointed at Dewey's heart. Then kissed his forehead, "And hopefully there too. Have some more self-preservation."

Looking over he saw that Scrooge had stepped closer. He pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear, "Take care of them...and yourself." 

"I can fix this..." Scrooge said weakly as he clung to his nephew. Losing Della had been sudden and very hard. This was something else, but just as painful. "I'm Scrooge McDuck, I can do anything. I can fix this!" 

Donald pulled back and tried to smile. He's sure it's sad and grateful, or he hopes it is. "I'm tired Uncle Scrooge. I think it's time for a rest."

Before anyone else could say something, a powerful force of power threw Dewey and Scrooge out of the cave. When they got up and tried to run back towards the cave and Donald, they were met with nothing but mountainside. 

"NO! UNCLE DONALD! _UNCLE DONALD_!" Dewey cried as he pounded his fists into the rock. 

It took Launchpad coming to see what was taking so long for Scrooge to get Dewey back to the plane. Explaining what happened to Launchpad had been painful, and the rest of the ride was just tensed silence. 

Once they landed, Dewey turned to Scrooge and said, "Whatever you do...I want in."

"Lad..."

"No! You said you looked for mom after she disappeared, right? You've traveled the world and you must have encountered hundreds of dead and undead stuff from all over, right? You made your own _parents_ immortal! What about mine? I want him back! And I know you do too! So whatever it is you're planning, let me help." Dewey begged.

Scrooge sighed but nodded, "Aye, laddie. I promise to let you help." 

"Hey, what's up with Launchpad?" Huey asked as he, Louie, and Webby approached. 

"You're back! How was it! Did you have a great adventure?" Webby exclaimed. 

"Where's Uncle Donald?" Louie asked as he looked around but didn't see his uncle. 

Dewey thought he could do this. His uncle wasn't gone forever _forever_ , after all. Not when he and Uncle Scrooge were gonna fix it. But thinking back to the moments of Uncle Donald telling him goodbye, he begins to tear up. His vision blurs as tears swell in his eyes and then fall down his cheeks. He throws himself at his brothers and begins to sob. 

There's a bit of confusion until it clicks for everyone else, then they join in the crying. Huey's more panicked sobbing, Webby's a bit in denial, and Louie's a mix of those plus anger. 

Scrooge wants to help. To comfort them, it was part of his job as their uncle, wasn't it? So he tries, but there's not much comfort. The duck they want a hug from isn't here, and Scrooge is hurting and missing him as much as the kids. 


	2. Chapter 2

_When Della came back home to the Manor, she could feel there was a shift in the air. It’s been a very long time since she’s had this feeling in the Manor. It wasn’t something she’s experienced since being back._

_She’s greeted by Duckworth, and though he usually always had a stoic way about him, right now he carried something else. Something her instincts were telling her she wasn’t going to like._

_“Duckworth?”_

_“Miss Della...your uncle would like to see you in his study.”_

_That wasn’t ever a good sign. Scrooge’s places were usually his refuge from the outside world. And he loved to keep the outside world...outside. Family included. Any time she and Donald were told to meet in his study it wasn’t for anything good._

_“Do you know what it’s about?” Della asked hesitantly._

_“I do,” Duckworth replied._

_“Not gonna tell me, are you?” Della deadpanned._

_“No.” Normally a deadpanned response of his own was replied with a more sympathetic one with a matching look. It did nothing to ease Della’s worries. “Off you go. It’s...urgent.”_

_Before she could try to interrogate him further, he vanished through the wall. Della stared at the spot he disappeared to for a moment before heading towards Scrooge’s office. She wondered momentarily if she should check in on the boys first, but her niece’s instincts were still stronger than her parental instincts. She felt bad about it, but with the feeling in the air, Duckworth’s all but emotional response, it was just leading up to having more worry about Scrooge._

_She knocked but the door opened effortlessly. Scrooge was leaning back in his chair, a glass of amber liquid in hand, desk stacked with books, charts, and notes. When he heard the door open and saw who it was, he leaped out of his chair._

_“Della! Have you...have you spoken with anyone?” He asked carefully. He looked tired. Not because of his age or even because of the effects of a post-adventure. This was something else. It was whatever was bugging Duckworth._

_“Just Duckworth. But he wasn’t very chatty. What’s going on? Are the boys alright?” She asked, turning towards the door as the need to go check on them grew._

_“They’re ok-” Scrooge shut his mouth mid-sentence and got a very pained look that he tried to shake away. “They’re alive…”_

_“Alive is good. But...Uncle Scrooge, what’s going on?”_

_Scrooge had to look away for a moment. He turned to stare out of the window and think about how to tell her what happened. This was so much more different than when they thought she was gone. Downing the rest of his drink he decided to just get to the point. Beating around the bush was never his style and he didn’t have time to waste. There_ **_had_ ** _to be an answer, and he_ **_would_ ** _find it! He was Scrooge McDuck!_

_That usually worked in giving him the confidence he needed to do whatever impossible task awaited him. But turning to look into Della’s face deterred some of that confidence._

_Twins. They were twins. Even as they grew to have their own personalities and become their own persons, they were...twins._

_He saw Della every time he looked at Donald._

_And now he saw Donald as he looked at Della._

_“Uncle Scrooge?”_

_“It’s Donald, lassie.” He finally replied solemnly. But he quickly added just as he saw panic in her eyes, “But worry not! I’m going to fix it! I promised Dewey already, and I’m Scrooge McDuck!” Normally that always worked to give Della all the reassurance she needed, but not that time. When she asked once more what happened, Scrooge told her all he knew. Which wasn’t that much._

* * *

“What are you doing here on your own?” Della asked Dewey when she entered the boy’s room. 

He looked up in surprise but calmed down when he saw who it was. He went back to looking through the books in front of him. “Research.”

She hasn’t known them too long but she knew that this usually fell more on to Huey and Webby’s area of expertise. Picking up one of the books she wasn’t surprised to see it dealt with the undead. 

“There’s a lot of books in this house alone about those subjects. And I think I know you kids well enough by now to know you’re gonna be involved no matter what.”

“Of course we’re gonna be involved in rescuing Uncle Donald!” He exclaimed with some of the heat from before coming through. Just as quick as it came, it was gone, and he deflated. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that…”

“Hey, it’s okay. This is...upsetting. More than upsetting. Heck, I punched a lot of stuff on my way over here because I’m just so angry I wasn’t there!” 

At that, Dewey turned away from his mom. He didn’t want her to see him crying but he couldn’t help the tears. He felt so guilty. He should have been able to do something. If he had been as smart as Huey or as cunning as Louie, maybe Uncle Donald could have come back with them. 

He never thought much about what losing his mom had done to his Uncle Donald. His uncle never really talking much about her after a while. It wasn’t because he wasn’t willing to, but because he and his brothers stopped asking questions. They hadn’t known her from the beginning, they only ever got curious around Mother’s day when all the other kids were making plans and talking about their mothers. But it faded…

Dewey never thought about the fact that his Uncle Donald not only lost a sister...he lost his twin. Thinking about losing Huey or Louie made him want to puke and cry and feel an intense sadness he can’t really process. That’s what had happened to Uncle Donald. Not only that, but his life was shifted and made harder by being given the responsibility of _three_ kids! 

“Talk to me Turbo…” Della pleaded quietly. She was still unsure of all she was feeling, but she knew her son was hurting. Unfortunately, she was still learning to be the mother they deserved. She didn’t just know things, so she had to be unafraid to ask them upfront. 

“We’re all helping. Huey and Webby are a lot better at this. They’re drawing up proper battle plans. Louie went somewhere but I’m sure he’s coming up with something clever. And I’m...trying to be helpful.”

“You are sweetie. But...why are you here on your own and not with Huey and Webby? Or off with Louie?” 

“...what if they hate me now?” Dewey mumbled.

“What?”

“Huey and Louie! What if they hate me now?” He bolted up and turned to face her. His emotions coming through and he exploded with them. “The one adventure we drag Uncle Donald along to is the one neither of them comes with! Just me! _Dewey_! And Uncle Donald didn’t come back and he’s...he’s…” His beak trembled before he fell to his knees and began to sob. 

Della was there to embrace him and try to offer as much comfort as possible. “Oh Dewey, your brothers don’t hate you. They know the dangers and consequences of ...of adventure. That it’s not all...fun...and games.” She hated that it took this for her to understand what Donald’s been trying to warn them of since the beginning. Even after what happened with her, even if she hated being away from her family for a decade, she...she loved adventuring and couldn’t put a fault in it. It was part of who she was! Of the family she came from! But now it’s taken part of her family. 

“Uncle Donald didn’t want to go in. He only did because of me. I got too overzealous and I needed rescuing. If I hadn’t been so...so…”

_‘Like me…_ ’ Della thought. 

“Look. Why don’t I help you? We can make notes from the books you have here and then we can share them with Webby and Huey. Deal?”

Dewey tried to give her a smile in thanks, but it was probably very weak. Smiling while knowing Uncle Donald was gone was hard. 

* * *

“Young Llewellyn! What a charming surprise! What brings the youngest child of the great Donald Duck to seek me, Storkules!?” The immortal exclaimed as he greeted Louie. 

Hearing Uncle Donald’s name brought forth the tears he was trying too hard to keep at bay. Huey and Webby were researching and looking things up, and he saw that Uncle Scrooge was doing something similar. Dewey too, on his own. That wasn’t fast enough! 

Their Uncle Donald was in the underworld! They had to act and fast! 

“Young Llewellyn?” Storkules asked in a concerned tone once he took in the younger duck’s appearance. He wasn’t too different but it was very evident that the younger duck had been crying and was still very much upset. 

“Uncle Donald’s dead.”

There wasn’t much that could harm an immortal. Especially not Storkules, the god of strengths and heroics! But those words, said with so much emotional grief and anger from someone who would not say such things as a prank...well they were like godly weapons. And they knew where to strike. Deep into Storkules’ heart. 

“My...my Donald? Dea...de...are thou certain?” Storkules asked weakly. 

“For now, but not for long! Because we’re getting him out!” Louie declared. 

Storkules blinked away his own tears as confusion took over, “Pardon?”

“Dewey and Scrooge lost Uncle Donald in the Underworld while adventuring. They’re wasting time looking through books when the answer is here. _You_! You can go and get Uncle Donald back!”

“Young Llewellyn...it’s not that simple.” 

“Yes, it is!” Louie growled. “The Underworld is a godly place, right? You’re a god!”

“Aye, but it is a domain. A kingdom...one with very strict rules. If father heard I went-”

Louie finally snapped. All of the grief and anger he’s barely been keeping at bay just got tired of being told to wait and to plan and to sit back. “The last time we needed you, you let your father make you a _coward_! The earth needed a hero! _We_ needed help! But you all hid and did _nothing_ when the world needed you most! Uncle Donald needed us and we didn’t know! You’re the god of heroics, stop letting your father tell you when you can and can’t be a hero! _Help me save my Uncle Donald!_ ” Louie demanded, stomping his foot and crying hot, angry tears all the while. 

Storkules looked away in shame for a moment. Those moments of being grounded by his father and now allowed to help still haunt him. More so after he heard tales of what his best friend Donald had been through, all on his own. Truly a hero like no other, fighting for dear life to get back home to save it and his family from certain doom. 

“Very well.” 

Louie hiccuped and wiped his eyes, ignoring how much of a baby he felt after throwing that little tantrum. He half expected to be told to leave. “Wha-what?”

  
“I cannot make promises, young Llewelyn. For the Underworld is that of my uncle’s domain, and his rules _are_ very strict. He’s not very fond of my father...these days, who is? But I shall go and I will fight for my Donald’s life!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing for Storkules is hard, so I'm sorry >.> I tried. 
> 
> Thank you all for feeling these feels with me! I would love to hear your thoughts if you have the time, please and thank you! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

“You should still be in bed,” Mrs. Beakley told Webby. 

The young duckling jumped a bit, one of the few moments of rarity when she was so lost in thought, she wasn’t aware of all her surroundings. She immediately felt bad for letting down her training. “Sorry, granny...” 

Mrs. Beakley looked at her granddaughter up and down and noticed the cup of tea in her hand. She wouldn’t blame Webby for being out of usual habits. It was a tough and strange time at McDuck Manor. So she offered her a gentle smile. “I’ll let it slide this time. But I will remind you that a proper night’s sleep is crucial for your growth, Webby.”

Webby tried to smile back but it fell almost instantly. Looking at Scrooge’s study door before her gaze went back to her grandmother, she asked, “Does _he_ sleep?”

Mrs. Beakley took her time answering. As much as she wanted to shield her granddaughter of things, she’d promise to be more honest about serious matters. At the moment, she was witnessing a lot of realistic hardships happening to her friends and basically family. “Mostly when exhaustion eventually takes hold. It’s not healthy. But...given the situation, we can be forgiving.” 

“We’re all trying to help. There’s a lot of books on the matter but without knowing specifics, it’s hard to help Uncle Donald.” Webby told her. 

“I know. And I also know you children are doing a lot more than any mere child can.”

Webby frowned in the way her grandmother said that. The words were good, but the tone seemed to imply more.” Granny?”

Mrs. Beakley sighed and knelt to meet her granddaughter’s eyes, “The problem with almost always winning...is when you don’t.”

“I don’t understand...” Webby frowned a bit more. 

“I know you will all do your best to fix this. Or to get him back. You’ve seen Scrooge and Donald and myself...and you kids have even done a lot of amazing things...”

“But?”

“But there are moments when...” Looking into Webby’s sweet innocent face made it very hard to tell her this important life lesson. She nearly caved and came up with something else, but she steeled herself and forced the words out. “There are moments, dear Webbigail, when life is just...not fair. Even to heroes.” 

Webby didn’t like that lesson, but she couldn’t deny that it might be an important one to understand. Looking from the cup of tea she was holding back to Scrooge’s door, she said, “Am I doing enough to help them, Granny?”

Beakley smiled at her granddaughter, “Yes. In these times it can be so easy to fall apart. And there’s nothing wrong in it. They will need strength, for whatever comes, and you shall give them plenty. Why don’t I give this to Scrooge and you go set things out for breakfast. It’s the most important meal, and we must be stricter with everyone to make sure they remember.” 

Webby saluted with new resolve, “Yes, Granny!”

* * *

Huey was found by Webby and told that breakfast would be soon. As much his appetite hasn’t been what it used to be, he knew the importance of the first meal. He told Webby he was going to go look for his brothers to get them to come down for breakfast. 

Since learning about Uncle Donald, he hadn’t seen his brothers as much as he used to. It’s been a whirlwind of emotions and time feels weird for him. Like it’s being dragged through molasses and yet it goes from morning to night in a blink. 

He misses his uncle a lot. As sad as he got from time to time growing up and thinking his mother had passed away...he never met her. As they got older they didn’t ask about her as much, but whenever they did their Uncle Donald answered whatever questions they had about her. (Well, without specifics. Technicalities could be a stinger, but they held their merit)

Right now it feels like no one was speaking about their uncle. As if he were a taboo subject no one wanted to jinx them. 

Looking in their room, he found Dewey passed out on the floor surrounded by books and notebooks. 

Huey couldn’t help but smile sadly at him. Though part of him was jealous that Dewey had been there, had gotten a goodbye and a hug as well...he wouldn’t stay upset. Dewey was hurting as much as the rest of them. 

Nudging his brother awake, he told him it was time to eat. “Dewey...come on, bro. Breakfast.” 

“Unca Donal’?” Dewey muttered as he bolted up and tried to roused properly from sleep. When he noticed it wasn’t his uncle who woke him, but his brother, he looked down at his feet. “Oh....um, I’ll catch up.” 

“Hey, no. Breakfast will be ready soon and we need fuel for the day. Come on, I’ll wait.” Huey told him. 

“You don’t have to...” 

“But I want to.” 

Dewey looked up at the other, his eyes shining with unshed tears and full of sadness, “You’re just being nice to me...”

“Well, yeah. I’m your brother. Others are hurting too. But you and me...and Louie too, we were raised by Uncle Donald. Everyone else had families and lives outside of him but to us, he _was_ our past life before all of this. No one gets my pain better than my brothers. I need you, so...I think you need me too.”

Dewey’s bill trembled before he hugged his brother tightly, “I miss him so much...”

“Me too.”

“Is Louie mad at me?” 

Huey frowned deeply at that but he could guess why Dewey thought that. “No. He’s mad at the situation.”

“Feels like he’s mad at _me_ ,” Dewey muttered as he hugged Huey tighter. Huey returned the embrace and just held Dewey for a moment. Dewey quietly said, “There’s a lot of information, but little seems to head towards an answer. What if there isn’t one? What if we’ve lost him for good?”

“Hey, come on now. We’re Ducks! And we got Scrooge and everyone else on our side. We...we’ll get him back.” Huey told Dewey with as much conviction as he could muster. Even if he had moments of doubt since Dewey wasn’t wrong. They hit more dead ends than he’d like, but they couldn’t back down! They _had_ to get him back!

* * *

Scrooge was exhausted. 

He hasn’t been this tired in such a long time. 

Not since he was forced to accept the horrible thought that his darling Della had been lost.

It was so strange to think. With Della, there had been no body to bury. There hadn’t been a service either. He refused to believe she was dead...even after he had to stop looking for her. 

With Donald...there had been a body. 

And a grave. 

Donald had dug it himself, buried his own body, and carried on as an Einherjar. 

Scrooge wondered if Donald had some sort of service for himself. Probably not. All signs seemed to point that the only reason he cared for himself for a long time had been for the boys. 

The boys...

Scrooge should really check on them to make sure they were okay. To give them hope and courage, and make them believe he’ll fix this. 

Except...he was low on hope. And maybe low on courage as well since he fears if he makes promises they’ll sound empty. 

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. It was probably Beakley bringing him some food or trying to get him to rest. He blinked away any possible bit of sleep that he could before calling out, “Come in.” 

It wasn’t Beakley, but Louie. 

“Lad...” Scrooge was immediately out of his chair and heading towards the young duckling. He inspected the youngest triplet and took in as much as he could. Louie seemed alright physically, but the bloodshot eyes and bags under them probably rivaled his own. “Stupid question but...how are you?”

A few tears escaped Louie’s eyes and he roughly wiped them away. “I went to Storkules for help...”

That caught Scrooge’s interest. He was well aware that everyone was doing what they could to help. This was an interesting angle, but Scrooge already knew it would lead to another dead end, horrible pun unintended. 

“He wouldn’t let me go. He’s still not back and I don’t know if I should take that as good news or if Storkules decided to just stay in the Underworld with Uncle Donald.” 

Scrooge sighed and guided Louie to take a seat. “The land of the dead is...complex. There are...many. Storkules most likely went to the one we went to, but there’s high chance Donald won’t be there.” 

Louie’s eyes widened, “What do you mean? Did you get him out? I mean, what other reason would Uncle Donald not be in the Underworld anymore?” 

“Storkules is Greek. And yes, the Underworld we lost Donald to was the Greek version of the Underworld. Hades is far more reasonable than Zeus, more so in the winter months...but Donald most likely didn’t stay long in his domain, lad.”

“I...I don’t understand.” 

“I haven’t figured out what happened yet, but your Uncle Donald became an Einherjar. That is someone who dies _bravely_. Heroically! But they are of Norse origin. Though there might have been an attempt at negotiation, I don’t think asking Storkules will...well, he’ll do his best and who knows what he’ll learn. But...I think this will be a bit more difficult, Louie.” Scrooge told him gently. 

Louie’s bill quivered as he tried, and failed, to not cry. “Not having mom around was hard. But Uncle Donald went far and beyond for us...more than we knew apparently. I...I _can’t_...I don’t _want_ to live a life without him! He’s supposed to be here! He’s supposed to teach us how to drive and how to shave! He’s supposed to help Huey with those insane college applications he’ll start filling out a year earlier than Dewey and me! He’s supposed to cheer Dewey on whenever he made it to whatever audition he gets to try out for! He’s supposed to be there for _me_! _Forever_!” 

Scrooge pulls Louie into a protective embrace and lets him cry. He joins him because Louie’s points made him realize just how much he’s missed out and how much more he’ll miss now. 

* * *

“Hi.”

Della jumped up and held the picture of Donald and the boys protectively against her chest. When she saw it was just Launchpad, she slumped back into her seat. “Not the best time to be sneaking up on people.”

“I knocked,” Launchpad stated. 

Della noticed that his usual upbeat aura that was always with him was gone. Blinking and shifting her focus back to the moment she nodded, “Right. Sorry. Guess...guess I was far off...”

“It’s cool. I get it.” Launchpad said gently. He pulled out a chocolate bar and offered it to her. “Donald would always have snacks. Sometimes healthier, but for the sad times it was always chocolate.”

She blinked away the tears and accepted the offering. “Thanks...” 

“Do you mind the company? I get you may want to be alone, but...no one should be alone. I can be quiet. If you don’t wanna talk, I mean,” Launchpad offered. 

The offer was so sweet, and she just felt like bursting out crying. But she was Della Duck! So she wanted to appear stronger than she was at the moment. Like many times on the moon when an attempt to get home failed or backfired. She had tried so hard though, and now that she was home...a lot of the fight and stubbornness she felt on the moon was gone. So her laugh quickly became a sob. 

Launchpad hesitated a bit but then dared to hug her. When she latched on to him and cried harder, he rubbed her back and tried to offer as much comfort as possible. 

“I miss him too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to take a moment to apologize to any of my ongoing WIPs. I've recently fallen into a very deep into my newest obsession of the Duck/McDuck family after binge watching Ducktales(2017). I have just so many feels, so many Donald feels and...yeah. 
> 
> If you guys are on Tumblr I've made a [Side blog](https://duck-writer.tumblr.com/) . As of this moment there's nothing there yet, but feel free to hit me up and rave about all Donald Duck feels/headcanons/ideas


End file.
